reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Honor
Would it be prudent to add a table that specifically lists significant ways to gain or lose honor? For example, I just learned that during a duel if you choose to disarm your opponent rather than killing them you gain a massive honor boost (+250). Haven't played as an outlaw yet so I can't speak for that side of the fence, but if this idea sounds like a good one I'm sure people wouldn't have a problem adding to it. Worth considering. Ramikadyc 08:33, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Despite the fact that at a Hero honor level, npc's don't report small crimes, it appears to me that they do. --Crowbar 23:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I want to lower down my honour but the game won't let me do! I have tried kiling people from diferent towns and even in the random encounters in wicht you lose 100 honour but my bar of honour isn't lowering and my honour status is always tittled as "HERO" never drops down... NOTE:I AM NOT USING THIS FUC***** BANDANNA! and sorry for eventually bad english! :) 23:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Vinícius 20:48 GMT -3 Canon It seems that being honorable is canon. Isn't it? Every major event makes you gain honor (Stranger missions, duels, storyline missions, random encounters), John acts like a pretty honorable guy in missions, there are way more rewards for being honorable than being an outlaw and if you think about it, the ending only makes sense if you're honorable. Because if you're a desperado outlaw, then Edgar Ross would just be doing his job by killing you - you'd have it coming. So there's no need for a revenge or even a dramatic finale - the police killed an outlaw, not a brave, honorable hero who did everything he could to redeem himself. It's also worth mentioning that, even though the Honor system is absent in Undead Nightmare, John is, by default, a Hero. You always greet people, instead of insulting them, and you have a Duster Coat by default - something that you can only get in the main game by achieving Peacemaker honor level. So it kinda seems to me that being honorable is canon, and Rockstar just put in the option of being an outlaw so players could have freedom and do whatever they want. Wercury 01:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I really wish this page had a spoiler tag! Be sure to NOT read this page if you don't want the end of the game spoiled for you. I just bought RDR2 yesterday and came to read about Honor and in the first paragraph the endings are spoiled. How about a spoiler tag?! :: I really dislike the idea of having a spoiler-tag there or on any other RDR Wiki page. The first paragraph is talking about RDRII, where you play as Arthur and then as John and RDR, where John is the main character and then you switch to Jack. RDRII is now out for six months and RDR is 9 years old. This Wiki is a database of all informations around the Fandom of Red Dead Redemption, so if you visit a website like this one here, you should expect spoilers everywhere. The Wiki needs to be up to date, to be the best RDR-source on the internet. Like the main page of the RDR Wiki says: "Be aware that the Wiki contains spoilers regarding information found in any of the Red Dead series' installments. Proceed articles with caution!" As harsh as it may sound, but it is your responsibility to search around this plattform. Cyanide3 (talk) 14:10, April 8, 2019 (UTC)